fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Afton
Were you looking for information on Michael's Father, William Afton or his sister The Daughter? Michael Afton (also known as Mike '''and '''Eggs Benedict in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) is the son of William Afton and the brother of Elizabeth Afton and the FNaF 4 Crying Child. He is the technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, the Nightguard of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, and the Owner/Manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Appearance Michael Afton is only ever seen in various minigames throughout the FNAF series. He is represented as a purple-colored guy with bright white eyes. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 & 6, he isn't seen, but is the security guard working there. In the four secret Custom Night minigames, Michael Afton's pre-purple appearance is shown and reveals that his purple skin color is only there as a result of decaying from the robotic parts inside of him. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to piece together some information about Michael. He seems to have good intentions, but has ended up on the dark side of the story due to his father's actions. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Sister Location is to fix his father's actions and set the children's spirit free. He is seen dismantling the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria twice, which appears to be linked to the spirits within the animatronics being released. Role in Sister Location He is the technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. He has been revealed to be the player in the final cutscene of Custom Night, where he seems to have a British accent. In Sister Location, Michael is instructed by his father to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. This implies that William Afton is aware of the souls of the children staying behind, and knows his daughter's soul is within Circus Baby. After Ennard uses Michael's body as a vessel to escape the distribution center, Michael is, for reasons unknown, revived and becomes a Purple Guy. Transformation The audio that plays when Michael pukes Ennard up: The audio that plays during the minigame: Golden Freddy V. Hard Cutscene After beating V. Hard Golden Freddy mode, Michael Afton, speaks to his father William Afton. * "Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you." After this, Springtrap walks in for a second before the screen goes black. Looking in the background, you see the words "Fazbear's Fright." The music that plays during the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene: Trivia *When you finish the Custom Night challenges on the hardest difficulty, you will be rewarded with a cutscene that shows what happened to Eggs Benedict after the Real Ending. *For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene that he was not. *Michael Afton seems to be fixing the mistakes that his father, William Afton, made. *People commonly misspell Michael's name to be Micheal(a'' and ''e switched). *When Michael said that the spirits mistaken him for his father, that would explain why the Animatronics come after you in the first and second game. *Sister Location is the first game to have more than 2 frames for Michael's sprite. *Michael Is the second protagonist to die in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, the first being his litte brother from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **Not counting minigames, Michael is the only protagonist to die. *In FNaF: Survival Logbook, its revealed that Micheal knows about Nightmare Fredbear. **This caused some fans of the series to confuse Michael, the protagonist for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 nightmare segments, for his little brother. Gallery Michael Ennard inside William's Body.jpeg|''The Events After the Real Ending.'' Ennard inside William's Body 2.jpeg|''Body decaying...'' PurpleProgression-300x75.png|Progression into Purple Guy. AftonWalk1.gif|First Minigame. AftonWalk2.gif|Second Minigame. AftonWalk3.gif|Third & Fourth Minigame. AftonWalk4.gif|Fifth Minigame. AftonWalk5.gif|Sixth Minigame. AftonWalk6.gif|Last Minigame. AftonGlitch.gif|Twitching. Regurjating.gif|About to regurgitate Ennard. AftonPuke.gif|Throwing Up. AftonFall.gif|Falling after Throwing Up Ennard. AftonLay.png|Laying down. AftonReawake.gif|Re-awaking. Tumblr inline ohvg4rfcbX1sxk5e7 500.gif|Re-awakening, extended. Zomble.png|Him standing up after his re-awakening. 8mMzECA.png|Springtrap appearing after Michael's monologue. Cutscenes & Minigame GreenManWave.gif|One of the people in a green shirt waving from one of the Minigames. OrangeManWave.gif|One of the people in a orange shirt waving from one of the Minigames. 3231.png|One of the people in a green shirt looking concerned from one of the Minigames. GreenGuyLook.gif|One of the people in a green shirt looking concerned from one of the Minigames. (Animated) 3243.png|One of the people in a orange shirt looking concerned from one of the Minigames. OrangeGuyLook.gif|One of the people in a orange shirt looking concerned from one of the Minigames. (Animated) 3251.png|One of the people in a green shirt hiding behind a building from one of the Minigames. 3252.png|One of the people in a orange shirt hiding behind a building from one of the Minigames. MinigameHouse.png|One of the red houses that are in the Minigames. 3247.png|One of the blue houses that are in the Minigames. Category:Sister Location Category:FNaF World Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Scooped Category:Cutscenes Category:People Category:Male Category:Voice Actor